


Linked At The Ears

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But that's not the main idea, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sickfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Keith loses his voice. Hunk loses his cool.





	

Hunk was  _ pissed _ . It was rare for Lance and Pidge to see him like this, but even rarer for the rest of the Voltron team. When he dragged a stumbling Keith onto the deck, his face was a deep shade of red and his fists were gripped so hard his knuckles turned pale.

“Where the  _ fuck _ is Allura?!”

The deck went dead silent. When Hunk left to fetch Keith for the debriefing, she'd been there. It was abundantly clear that she didn't tell him about the meeting, and now that Hunk retrieved him, she’d completely disappeared. She'd been doing this ever since Keith and Shiro came back from the Blade’s headquarters.

Hunk had found Keith on the training deck, as usual. But instead of sparring with the gladiator, he was pressed up against the wall, coughing as if his body wanted to get rid of his lungs. With a few quick questions and whispery responses, Hunk’s rage started to grow.

“Why didn’t you tell us you’ve been feeling sick all day? You know we have some medicine, and Coran probably has some weird Altean thing to help.”

The one word answer was enough to push Hunk over the edge.

“...Allura.”

The Yellow Paladin knew exactly what this meant. As soon as Keith could catch his breath, Hunk pulled him by the arm to the deck, each step building up more frustration with the Princess. By the time they reached their destination, he was boiling with rage. When he demanded to know where Allura was, no one said a word. They all knew the answer. She’d left as soon as she knew Keith was coming.

Keith broke the silence with a thick and heavy cough sounding deep from his chest. Hunk exploded.

“We are having this talk right now, okay?! With or without Allura!” he pointed to Keith, who was still trying to catch his breath, “Keith’s Galra. We all know this. But we aren’t talking about it. We all know Keith is the kind of guy who’s gonna lock himself away if something’s bothering him - he literally didn’t tell us he was sick because of how Allura’s been treating him! _ I found him on the training deck! _ This is  _ not _ okay! I don’t know if you guys said anything to him, or didn’t say anything like Allura, but this is important! We’re going to say things  _ now! _ You have to tell him that we’re okay with this! Because we  _ are _ . And he won’t believe us unless we say it right to his fucking face! And as soon as we’re done here, I’m going to go ask Allura what her  _ fucking problem is!” _

Hunk shot his gaze towards the paladins, daring the first one to step up. Keith expected it to be Shiro, who’d already spoken to him about his identity, but instead, the smallest paladin ran up and hugged him around the waist.

“I’m sorry, Keith...” her own voice was quivering, “You’re just usually so quiet about these things...I-I thought you didn’t wanna talk about it. Of course, it’s okay, you’re one of my brothers...”

Shiro stood next, and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “You already know my thoughts on it. If I can have a Galra arm, you can have Galra blood. It makes no difference to who you are.”

Lance had to think before speaking. He stared at the ground for a long time before locking eyes with Keith. “We’ll talk to Allura. We can’t function as a team with her being like this. And...” his face turned to anger, expressed through tears starting to build up, “No one treats my friends like that without answering to me.”

Keith cleared his throat a bit, “She has a right to, though...the Galra destroyed-”

Hunk immediately interrupted, “The  _ Galra _ destroyed her entire race,  _ you _ didn’t! You weren’t even alive when her race was destroyed! None of us were! And yeah, her whole family and planet and everything was wiped out, but so was Coran’s! And he doesn’t have a single fucking problem with you!” Hunk whipped his head towards the Altean,  _ “Do you?!” _

All eyes immediately turned to Coran, who paled in the spotlight. He exhaled and approached the Red Paladin with gently outstretched arms.

“I must admit...it was a bit strange at first to hear that you had Galra blood. I wasn’t sure exactly how I felt about it. But you’ve proved over and over again that you’re a paladin of Voltron,” he put on a tired smile, “And more importantly, you’ve proven yourself to be my friend.”

Keith hesitated only for a moment before accepting the hug. He buried his face in the Altean’s chest, letting himself grip the blue cloth tightly. “C-Coran, I-”

“Ah- no. I’m going to get you something for your cough. You stay here with your paladins. Like I said before - we’re just like a pack of yellmore...” Coran lightly pinched the top of Keith’s ear, just as he used to do for Allura when she was young, “No matter if they’re pointed, rounded, or big fluffy and purple, we need to stay linked at the ears.”


End file.
